


Bunking with Beel

by Fallingunderground13



Series: Ash's Adventures in Devildom [4]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cooking with Beel, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23542588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallingunderground13/pseuds/Fallingunderground13
Summary: Ash develops her relationship with Beel when she has to stay in his room. Basically filler story between lessons 5 and 7. Spoilers if you haven't read through lesson 7.These chapters are mostly feel good fluff. There is no mature content in this part of the story but I rated it that way since the series as a whole will be rated Mature.
Relationships: Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Ash's Adventures in Devildom [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691506
Comments: 2
Kudos: 130





	1. Chapter 1

After another near death experience, I stood stunned, in what was left of my bedroom. An entire wall was gone, my bed was in pieces. By some miracle the items I had just brought from home came out of the ordeal unscathed. My TV was broken though. The kitchen on the other hand was completely pulverized, like a bomb had gone off. 

Mammon was always getting us into trouble but I’d never seen his stupidity result in so much damage before. Although I didn’t blame Mammon entirely, I knew Beel got grouchy over his food but that reaction...was just...wow...totally over the top. I wondered if there was such a thing as a therapist for demons? This house was in desperate need of family therapy. 

Not only did I lose the one sliver of space I could call my own in the Devildom but Lucifer decided I was going to bunk with Beel until repairs were finished. Normally I thought of Beel as a big sweetie pie but after witnessing that rampage I didn’t think I’d ever look at him the same again. The gentle giant turned raging hulk was a sight I didn’t want to see again for a long time. All over a few bites of custard! Ridiculous! I shook my head while picking my way through the carnage in my room to stuff a bag with some clothes and personal items. 

Lucifer of course didn’t ask where I would be most comfortable staying the night, he didn’t consider that maybe I’d be terrified to share a room with Beel after witnessing that. _ Or maybe he did and that was all part of his sadistic plan to punish all of us...that sly bastard!  _

After knocking softly on Beel’s door he let me in, all the rage I’d seen earlier was gone and he was just looking bashful and dare I say guilty or maybe embarrassed? All the trepidation I was feeling about staying with him started melting away.  _ Probably best to keep on my toes though, just in case... _ I thought to myself. 

“Hey Beel.” I waved sheepishly with a small smile.

This was my first time seeing Beel’s room, it was obviously meant for two occupants the room split and mirroring itself with two beds on each side of the room. One half was a red color scheme and clearly looked lived in, the other half was purple and didn’t look like anyone had slept there for a while. 

“Should I take that bed then?” I pointed to the purple bed. 

“No...you can sleep in my bed, I’ll sleep on the couch. That’s my twins’ bed. I don’t want anyone using it while he’s gone.”

“Oh..Okay….you have a twin?” I asked, the only brother I hadn’t met was the youngest. 

“Belphie, Belphegor...we were made at the same time, that’s why were called twins. But we’ve always got along real well, along with our sister Lilith…..he’s in the human realm right now.” Beel looked profoundly sad as he explained this.

“Lilith?” I asked. 

“She was our little sister but I don't want to talk about her.” he walked away from me.

“That’s Okay Beel, you don't have to tell me anything you’re not comfortable sharing.” I told him honestly, as curious as I was, this was obviously a very sensitive subject.

“Do you have a picture of Belphegor? Since I’ll probably never meet him, I’d like to see what your twin looks like.”

Beel beckoned me into the hallway, looking relieved that I didn’t press about Lilith. “We don’t look anything alike.” Beel told me as he pointed out a picture of Belphie on the wall of portraits.

It took everything in me not to shout out  _ AH HA!  _ As I took in the portrait of Belphegor, this was definitely the man in the attic, I knew he was hiding something from me and I couldn’t wait to sneak up there again and confront him about his lie. 

It was quiet as we got ready for bed that night. I felt bad taking Beel’s bed from him but he insisted when I offered to take the couch instead. Beel looked ridiculous trying to sleep on a couch that was certainly not made for a large demon like Beel, his knees folded over the armrest. I made a mental checklist to get Beel’s bedding washed the next morning after having to shake out a plethora of crumbs before climbing in for the night. 

Sometime in the middle of the night I woke up to a strange noise. It sounded like a wounded puppy, that’s when I noticed Beels restlessness and realized the noises were coming from him. He looked like he was having a bad dream. I sat in bed staring at him for awhile trying to figure out what I should do...some people reacted badly to being woken up from bad dreams and I bet it could be much much worse with a demon who could easily snap you in half. 

I couldn’t take the pitiful noises he was making any longer and decided I needed to wake him up. “Beel!” I whispered loudly from the bed to no effect. Sliding out of bed I walked closer and called his name a little louder. Still nothing. Finally I was standing next to him, reaching a hand towards his shoulder “Beel..Beel wake up!” 

“HUH!?” He suddenly sat straight up and I jumped back from him stifling a scream of surprise. “Is it breakfast?” he asked me still half asleep. 

I approached him again, “No Beel, its still the middle of the night. You were having a bad dream.”

“Oh.” he looked down at his lap with a frown. 

“Beel, you’re not comfortable on the couch. Your bed is really big….why don’t we just share it so you can sleep comfortably.” I offered him, hoping it wasn’t a mistake or that he’d take it the wrong way.

Beel looked up at me surprised. “Are you sure? I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

“It’s fine.” I grabbed his hand and gave it a light tug. “I’ll feel better knowing you’re getting a good night's rest.” I tried to smile at him confidently. 

“Thanks Ash.” he beamed at me with one of his big warm smiles. I let go of his hand and walked back towards the bed and scooted over giving him plenty of space.

“Sure. Just don’t tell Mammon or he’ll flip his lid.” I joked. 

“Sure. Our secret.” Beel nodded his head seriously.

“Goodnight Beel.” I rolled over so my back was facing him. I felt the bed dip and he shuffled around for a bit getting comfortable and being very careful not to touch me in any way. 

“Night Ash.” was the light thing I heard before slipping off to sleep again. 


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to the smell of coffee and the sound of chewing. I sat up confused, blinking the sleep from my eyes as the events of the night before came crashing back into my brain. 

“You’re awake!” Beel was sounding chipper this morning. Before my brain could register what was going on, chiseled abs that went on for days were filling my vision, I vaguely registered Beel fluffing pillows behind me and then his large hands were on my waist pulling me up into a seated position against his headboard. 

“Eep! Beel What are you doing?” I protested.

“I brought you breakfast.” he replied simply as he walked away and then returned with a tray full of pastries and a cup of coffee just the way I liked it. 

“Wow. Breakfast in bed huh?” I raised an eyebrow at him wondering what was going on and trying desperately not the stare at his shirtless body.

“You’ve always been nice to me.” Beel blushed. “I’m sorry I wrecked your room.” 

“No one could stay mad at you Beel, especially after being served breakfast in bed.” I smiled. “I’m sorry I ate your custard too.” 

Beel looked away, a slight flash of annoyance was there and then gone. “I never blamed you for that in the first place.” he admitted.

“Well it may have been Mammon’s idea, but sometimes I forget I have the power to literally make him stop and that’s what I should have done last night, I should have commanded his greedy butt right back to his room.” I laughed.

Beel grinned at that. “Well that’s one thing that’s special about you Ash. You could be taking advantage of the pacts you have with Mammon and Levi but you don’t.”

“Hmph. Well they already have Lucifer to boss them around. I have accidentally commanded Mammon a few times, when he’s really really annoying me.” I laughed. 

“Can’t hold that against you.” Beel mumbled over a mouthful of food. “Eat.” he told me.

I happily turned to my breakfast in bed, trying the various pastries on the plate when I noticed a pink donut with a large bite out of it. “Beel did you do this?” I held up the donut. 

Beel looked around the room as if there’d be anyone there to blame before ducking his head. “Yeah I forgot that one was yours for a minute, you took so long to wake up.”

I laughed. “That’s okay. In fact, I can’t eat another bite!” I carefully moved the tray over to get out of bed. “Feel free to polish the rest off. Do you mind if I take a shower?”

“Go ahead, I already took mine before I went to the bakery to pick up breakfast.”

  
  


Levi and Mammon were in the room when I came out of the bathroom, dressed and ready for class. Mammon jumped up and started inspecting me. “What are you doing you weirdo.” I laughed and pushed him away from me.

“Just making sure you’re still in one piece. Didn’t want this big oaf to mistake you for a midnight snack.” he glared at Beel.

“You’re lucky I let you in.” Beel glared back.

“Beel has been the perfect host! Don’t stir shit up Mammon.” I reprimanded. 

“Stopping hogging Ash’s attention!” Levi snapped, pushing his way in front of his brother. “Ash! I moved your gaming units into my room and the adapters arrived early this morning! Maybe you should skip today so we can play?” 

“That sounds nice Levi but you know Lucifer would have my head if I skipped classes.” I reminded him.

“Uh! It’s not fair! FINE. But I expect you to RUN HOME right away so we can start playing as soon as possible!” he ranted as he stormed out of Beels room.

After a morning lecture from Lucifer about the state of the kitchen and how we’d all be on our own for meals until it was fixed, Mammon and Beel walked me to class and I had a blissfully uneventful day. I told Beel I’d be up late with Levi so not to wait up for me, then I spent the rest of the evening with Levi and Mammon playing old Sega Genesis games until Mammon got tired of losing and left for the night. Feigning a yawn I told Levi I needed a good night's rest and made my excuses to leave, as luck would have it Lucifer was out late with Lord Diavolo and I was able to sneak up to confront Belphie about his identity. 

Later that night as I slept next to Beel, I had a lot to think about. I felt really conflicted, I could tell Beel really missed his brother, and he had no clue his brother was just a couple floors up in the same house! Belphie insisted I had to keep everything secret but I didn’t know if that was the right decision or not. I needed more information before I could decide my next move. The next day after eavesdropping on a conversation between Lucifer and Beel I had made up my mind, I was going to go along with Belphie’s plan for now, at least for Beel’s sake.


	3. Chapter 3

Sharing a room with Beel had brought us closer together. I could tell he was lonely and I was happy that he was able to begin opening up to me. He was making sure I stayed well fed during the kitchen repairs and I started joining him on his workouts when I noticed my RAD uniform was fitting a little tighter than usual. Our fun camaraderie was interrupted when Luke randomly showed up needing a place to crash. Of course only in the Devildom would a friend in need suddenly turn into a missing persons case that turns into a case of life and death misunderstandings in the form of Lucifer losing his shit. 

And of course in my insanity to always act on impulse I had thrown my fragile, mortal human body in the path of Lucifer to defend an angel and demon who had way better chances of surviving the ordeal than I did. No matter how many subtle or not so subtle hints Lucifer threw my way I never thought he’d actually hurt me, at least not kill me, because well, Lord Diavolo just might kill him. When a demon loses control, all bets are off though and I had figured it was the end for me. Luckily my faith in Lord Diavolo’s priorities was not misplaced and like the lucky little sob I’d turned out to be,he arrived just in time to keep Lucifer from tearing me apart. 

Apparently I had passed out from all the intense energies the demons had been releasing into the room. When I finally opened my eyes I saw orange hair and violet eyes looking down on me with a worried expression.

“Hey.” I smiled weakly. “Did we all survive then?” 

“Yeah. Luke is fine, he went back with Simeon….” Beel still wore a frown on his face as he searched my eyes with his own.

“That’s good...and you’re not hurt Beel?” I asked him gently.

“I’m fine. You should be worried about yourself. I can’t believe you risked your life like that Ash.” his frown deepened. 

I laughed lightly. “I guess I couldn’t help myself. I know I couldn’t have done anything to stop him...I guess I just thought if I stood in his way he’d think twice about going crazy…..”

Beel gathered both my hands in his large ones. “Promise me you’ll never do that again Ash.”

I laughed, sitting up. “I can’t promise that I wouldn’t react that way again, if people I care about are in trouble.”

“Hmm? So you care about me?” Beel looked contemplative. 

“Of course. We’re friends, aren't we Beel?” I asked him, hoping he felt the same way. 

“Yeah.” he smiled. “What can I do to thank you?”

“Well I’d like you to make a pact with me.” I told him honestly.

“Huh? I want to know why you’re so interested in making pacts with my brothers first.”

I took a few minutes to gather my thoughts before I replied. I couldn’t tell him about Belphie yet and it wasn’t the sole reason I was interested in the pacts. So I told him a partial truth.

“I want Lucifer to respect me.” I told him, hoping he’d accept that as is.

“I see. But why is that important to you?” he prodded.

“If Lucifer respects me and my opinions, then maybe I can help him and Belphegor make up.” It was another partial truth. 

“I see. I’d like that too Ash. But you don’t even know Belphie and you and Lucifer don’t exactly get along, why would you want to help them?”

“Even if Lucifer drives me crazy, I think he cares a lot about all of you and I respect that. You’ve also shown me how much Belphie means to you Beel, and if helping Belphie and Lucifer would make you happy, then that’s more than enough reason for me to want to help.” I smiled at him. 

“Okay Ash. I’ll make a pact with you and I’ll help you since we both want the same thing.”

“Thanks Beel.” 

“No Thank you Ash.” then I found myself being crushed into his rock hard chest. 

I pushed gently on his pecks “Beel, you’re crushing me.” I mumbled into his shirt.

“Oh sorry!” He let me go. “You slept through dinner, do you want me to get you anything?”

“No I’m not hungry I think I’ll just go back to bed.”

“Would you mind if I held your hand tonight? I’m afraid of having more nightmares again tonight.” Beel looked away ashamed. 

I made room for Beel on the bed and reached out my hand to him. “Of course Beel. I’d be happy to.” Beel climbed into bed and laid on his back, I rolled onto my side facing him and twined my fingers with his, he smiled happily as he closed his eyes while holding our hands over his chest. 


	4. Chapter 4

My room and the kitchen were finally repaired, I had moved back into my room and couldn’t help noticing that Beel seemed sad today. Beel had first cooking duty for dinner tonight and I wanted to cheer him up, so I decided to break out my baking gear when I saw that Lucifer had the pantry filled with a lot of the items I had requested before the Kitchen was wrecked.

I found an ice cream maker in the back of the pantry, I decided to start simple since I hadn’t baked for a while and decided on making a vanilla bean ice cream, brownies and homemade caramel sauce.  That afternoon I made the ice cream and caramel sauce ahead of time. Beel must have been at the gym because he usually always found his way to the kitchen to taste test when anyone was cooking.  Later that evening I joined Beel in the kitchen. “Hey Ash, do you need a snack before dinner?” he asked me while chopping up something that looked similar to an eggplant.

“Nope! I decided I’m going to make us all a dessert to go with your dinner tonight!” I informed him with a big grin which he returned.

“Oh! What are you making?” he asked excitedly.

“You’ll see.” I smiled and set out to get everything I needed for the brownie batter. I looked over my recipe card that I had brought from home and decided to triple the recipe for good measure.

I was folding the batter when I felt Beel close behind me looking over my shoulder. “Mmmm. Chocolate. Is it cake?” he asked.

“Not technically, no.” I told him as I finished folding the batter. I turned around to face him, not realizing how close he was, I felt myself trapped between him and the counter. Before I knew what possessed me to do so, I licked the batter off the spatula right in front of him, watching both his brows raise as I did so.

“You want a taste?” I pushed the spatula towards him, feeling shy. Beel didn’t say anything as he took the spatula and licked the whole thing clean in no time and tossed it in the sink when he was done. Next thing I knew his thumb was swiping over the corner of my mouth and then I watched him stick that thumb into his mouth and suck it clean. “Yumm.” he smiled and then moved away and resumed chopping vegetables. 

I stood there in shock for a moment trying to process what just happened.  _ Did I flirt with Beel? Was he flirting back?  _ More than likely, it was just about food and nothing else in Beels mind. I convinced myself before turning back around to lay parchment paper in my pan before spreading out the brownie batter. Oh boy it was feeling hot in that kitchen, I needed some fresh air. I slid the pan into the refrigerator for later, I wanted to serve them warm after dinner. 

“Don’t touch that batter Beel!” I reminded him before leaving to go sit in the garden to calm my racing heart.

Dinner was a happy occasion with less bickering than usual, I think everyone was just happy to have the kitchen back and Beel was the best cook so the meal was delicious. Mammon was happy because I wouldn’t be sleeping in Beels room anymore. Dessert was a success, none of the demon brothers had warm brownies a la mode before. 

“I didn’t realize we had another talented cook in the house. These brownies are sinful Ash.” Asmo complimented in his usual sultry way.

“I think we’re all looking forward to having you on the cooking roster from now on.” Lucifer commented. The only tension at the table that night was between Lucifer and I but we were both being extremely polite to one another. But every once and awhile I’d see one of the brothers throwing worried glances my way.

“I think Ash should make dessert every night!” Beel said with a mouthful of brownie. 

“Beel you really shouldn’t talk with your mouthful.” Satan said with disdain written across his face.

“I don’t know about every night…” I laughed. “The rest of us aren’t as committed to the gym as you are Beel.” 

“Hmmm. I’m sure you got to know how delicious Beels body is under all those clothes while you shared a room, huh, Ash?” Asmo started in with his teasing again. 

Before I could say anything Mammon was yelling at Asmo to shut up and the bickering started up again. 

“Those were great!” Beel sighed,rubbing his tummy after his final helping of brownies, ignoring his brothers. “You’ll have to teach me that recipe Ash.”

“Sure thing Beel, as long as you teach me how to make some Devildom fare too!” 

“Okay, I can do that.” he nodded his head happily.


End file.
